fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Terra Oca
A Terra Oca é uma crença segundo a qual a Terra não é um esferóide maciço, mas sim oco. Do ponto de vista científico, foi uma especulação que teve alguma validade em 1692, quando foi formulada, mas foi abandonada ao longo do século XIX e definitivamente refutada pela sismologia do início do século XX. Alguns ocultistas e ufólogos continuaram, porém, a acreditar nela ainda hoje. Em algumas versões dessa crença, supõe-se que existem aberturas nos pólos e que no seu interior viveria uma civilização tecnologicamente avançada, cujos integrantes às vezes vêm para a superfície em OVNIs. Há também uma variante segundo a qual somos nós que vivemos no interior da Terra Oca. Para detalhes, veja Geocosmos. Halley right|thumb|200px|O interior da Terra segundo Edmund Halley, em seu estudo de 1681 right|thumb|200px|Halley, aos 80 anos, segurando seu esboço da Terra Oca Em 1692, o astrônomo inglês Edmund Halley propôs um modelo no qual a Terra seria composta por quatro esferas concêntricas. Seu propósito era explicar o deslocamento dos pólos magnéticos e outras anomalias que causavam interferência nas bússolas. Depois de notar que o campo magnético da Terra varia lentamente, Halley teorizou que a Terra era constituída de uma casca com um núcleo, cada um com diferentes pólos norte e sul magnéticos e velocidades de rotação, o que explicaria as variações no campo magnético em diferentes partes da Terra e o deslocamento do pólo norte magnético. Apoiou-se também em estimativas errôneas da massa da Terra por Isaac Newton, que sugeriam que a Terra tinha apenas 55,5% da densidade da Lua. Mais tarde, para ajustar sua teoria a novos dados, Halley supôs três núcleos internos um dentro do outro. Segundo ele, estes núcleos eram do tamanho de Vênus, Marte e Mercúrio - mas subestimou o tamanho de Vênus, visto que supôs que a camada sólida exterior tinha 800 km de espessura. Não tentou explicar como essas camadas se sustentavam: deixou isso à "sabedoria do Criador". Para que sua teoria se adequasse à sua visão religiosa, Halley imaginou que, se Deus povoou cada parte da superfície terrestre com seres vivos, deveria também ter feito o mesmo com os núcleos internos. Como estes seres vivos necessitariam de luz para viver, a atmosfera interior deveria ser luminosa. Essa atmosfera luminosa, ao escapar para a atmosfera superior pela crosta mais fina do pólo norte, seria responsável pela aurora boreal. Halley (1656-1742) foi um dos mais importantes astrônomos de seu tempo. Durante 18 anos estudou os movimentos da Lua, publicando um importante tratado chamado Astronomiae Cometicae Synopsis ("Sinopse sobre Astronomia Cometária"). Foi o primeiro a calcular a órbita de um cometa e provar que possuem órbitas elípticas em torno do Sol e que, por isso, retornavam periodicamente. Ele previu que o cometa de 1682 retornaria em dezembro de 1758. Quando sua predição se confirmou, em 25 de dezembro de 1758, o cometa passou a ser conhecido como "cometa de Halley". Século XVIII Muitos livros e sites, não necessariamente de fundo esotérico, afirmam que também o matemático suíço Leonhard Euler (1707-1783) teria deduzido matematicamente um modelo de "Terra Oca" no qual existia um sol interior com 960 km de diâmetro que fornecia calor e luz para os habitantes tecnologicamente avançados do mundo interior. Uma das fontes dessa afirmação é Lands Beyond, um estudo de 1952 sobre mitos geográficos, de L. Sprague de Camp e Willy Ley. Os autores não citam, porém, sua fonte e não se encontra base alguma para isso nos escritos de Euler. O matemático discutiu a forma da Terra (deduzindo, corretamente, que seria achatada nos pólos devido à rotação) e estudou, com outros colegas anomalias da órbita da Lua, sem tentar explicá-las dessa forma. Na única passagem que poderia dar margem a uma interpretação errada, discute, como mero "experimento mental" familiar a estudantes de física, o que aconteceria se alguém cavasse um túnel atravessando a Terra (que supunha sólida) e deixasse cair uma pedra dentro dela. Tratava-se de deduzir que não haveria gravidade no centro exato da Terra. Em 1798, o físico inglês Henry Cavendish conseguiu determinar a constante gravitacional, concretizando um experimento com balança de torção que havia sido imaginado em 1783 por John Michell (morto antes de concluir seu projeto). Determinou-se então a verdadeira massa da Terra era muito superior à estimada na época de Isaac Newton e sua densidade, na verdade, é superior à da maioria das rochas sólidas encontradas na superfície (pois, como se descobriria no século XX, o núcleo é basicamente constituído de ferro, níquel e outros metais pesados). Do ponto de vista da ciência, a hipótese da Terra Oca deveria se considerada morta. Século XIX right|thumb|200px|A Terra Oca, de acordo com o modelo de Symmes right|thumb|200px|Monumento a John Cleves Symmes Jr. em Symmes Park, Hamilton, Ohio, com seu modelo da "Terra Oca" Apesar da descoberta de Cavendish, o militar estadunidense John Cleves Symmes Jr., promovido a capitão do exército durante a guerra anglo-americana de 1812, publicou em 1818 uma nova tese sobre a Terra Oca, combinando as especulações de Halley com as de Euler. Supôs que havia quatro camadas concêntricas e acrescentou a hipótese de que havia uma abertura com 6.400 km de diâmetro no Pólo Norte e outra com 9.600 km no sul. A camada sobre a qual vivemos teria 1.260 km de espessura. Symmes dedicou grande parte de sua vida a desenvolver sua teoria e tentar levantar recursos para organizar uma expedição ao Pólo Norte para explorar o mundo interior. Morreu sem chegar a realizar seu projeto e muitos falaram zombeteiramente do "buraco de Symmes", insinuando que ele se localizava na cabeça do pobre capitão. Um de seus seguidores, um editor de jornal chamado Jeremiah Reynolds, pode ter influenciado a decisão do governo estadunidense de enviar uma missão à Antártida em 1838. Ainda que não tenha encontrado a entrada, essa expedição pôde provar que a Antártida não é uma mera capa de gelo, como a que se encontra no Oceano Ártico, mas um verdadeiro continente. Em Lands Beyond de Sprague de Camp e Ley, e em muitas outras obras que os seguiram, afirma-se que o físico e matemático escocês Sir John Leslie (1766-1832) retomou a especulação de Halley, acrescentando a hipótese de que o interior da Terra haveria duas esferas concêntricas, cada uma delas iluminada por um pequeno sol, aos quais ele chamou de Plutão e Prosérpina. A proposta de uma "Terra Oca" encontra-se nos Elementos de Filosofia Natural de Leslie, obra de 1829 que não chegou a ser completada. Decorria da (errônea) "teoria da compressão dos corpos" do físico britânico John Canton, que teria estabelecido a compressibilidade de água (corretamente rejeitada por seus pares). A teoria sustentava que qualquer substância seria suficientemente elástica para ser quase que indefinidamente comprimida à medida que se avançasse para o interior da Terra. Segundo Leslie, isso levaria a uma Terra de densidade média milhares de vezes superior ao deduzido experiência de Cavendish. Se isso não acontecia, era porque deveria ser oca em grande parte do seu interior. "Nosso planeta deve ter uma estrutura muito extensamente cavernosa e nós andamos em uma crosta ou concha cuja espessura constitui apenas uma proporção muito pequena do diâmetro da esfera". De acordo com sua teoria , até mesmo o ar estaria sujeito à "imensa compressão que desarranjaria totalmente os poderes de atração eletiva", e "alteraria toda a forma e constituição dos corpos". Ao invés, "a vasta cavidade subterrânea deve ser preenchida de algum meio muito difusivo, de elasticidade surpreendente ou repulsão interna entre suas moléculas (...) o único fluido que sabemos possuir esse caráter é a própria LUZ (...) a grande concavidade central não é o abismo escuro e triste que a fantasia dos Poetas ilustrou. Pelo contrário, esta abóbada interna espaçosa deve conter a mais pura essência etérea, Luz em seu estado mais concentrado, brilhando com intensa refulgência e um esplendor avassalador". Leslie não menciona, porém, os supostos dois sóis e sua especulação parece não ter qualquer necessidade deles. Também neste caso, Sprague de Camp e Ley não mencionam sua fonte. Em 1846, um certo Marshall Gardner argumentou que a descoberta de um mamute congelado na Sibéria era prova da existência do mundo subterrâneo: o animal teria morrido recentemente, depois de chegar à superfície pela abertura polar. Afirmou que não só mamutes, como outras criaturas extintas vagavam pelo mundo interior. Século XX William Reed publicou, em 1906, Os Pólos Fantasmas (The Phantom Poles), no qual afirmou que nenhuma expedição tinha atingido os pólos, nem o conseguiria, porque eles não existiam: na realidade seriam entradas para o mundo interior. No mesmo ano, porém, o físico russo Boris Borisovich Golitsyn (ou "Galitzen", com seu nome é às vezes transcrito no Ocidente) inventou o sismógrafo eletromagnético, que permitiu uma medição precisa das ondas sísmicas geradas por terremotos e da sua reflexão e refração por camadas subterrâneas, permitindo, uma vez que se tenha uma rede suficientemente extensa de sismógrafos, o mapeamento do interior da Terra de forma análoga à análise do interior do corpo humano por uma ultrassonografia. Uma rede de sismógrafos foi logo estabelecida na Rússia e depois em diferentes partes do mundo. Em 1906, o geólogo irlandês Richard Dixon Oldham, ao analisar a refração das ondas sísmicas provocadas por um terremoto do outro lado do mundo, descobriu o núcleo central da Terra. Em 1909, o croata Andrija Mohorovičić, ao analisar ondas sísmicas colhidas por sismógrafos, descobriu a descontinuidade entre a crosta e o manto terrestre, que hoje leva seu nome (ou sua abreviação, "Moho"). Em 1926, Harold Jeffreys usou cálculos mais precisos para mostrar que o núcleo descoberto por Oldham é líquido e em 1936, Inge Lehman descobriu a distinção entre o núcleo exterior, líquido, e o núcleo interior sólido. Comprovou-se que a Terra é maciça, com três camadas principais: a crosta, constituída 30 a 50 km de granito nos continentes e 5 a 10 km de basalto sob os oceanos; o manto, com 2.895 km de espessura de rocha sólida mas dúctil, que flui muito lentamente; o núcleo exterior de ferro-níquel líquido, com mais 2.270 km de espessura, cujo constante movimento convectivo dá conta das anomalias do campo magnético e do movimento dos pólos que a teoria de Halley pretendia explicar e o núcleo interior de ferro-níquel sólido, que completa os 1.216 km até o centro da Terra. Além disso, Richard E. Byrd sobrevoou o Pólo Norte em 1926 e o Pólo Sul em 1929, comprovando definitivamente que não há entradas nos pólos. Terra Oca no ocultismo right|thumb|300px|Agartha como interior da Terra Oca, segundo Raymond Bernard Os meios esotéricos ignoraram, porém, as descobertas de Cavendish e da sismologia do século XX e afirmaram que Byrd, na realidade, voou para dentro do mundo interior através das entradas nos pólos. Nos anos 50, o brasileiro Henrique José de Souza, então presidente da Sociedade Teosófica Brasileira (depois Sociedade Brasileira de Eubiose), afirmou que o mundo interior, habitado em seu reverso (o "centro de gravidade" seria uma camada do interior da Terra) era a Agharta dos ocultistas, com sua capital em Shamballah. Os discos voadores, que nesses anos começavam a aparecer na imprensa sensacionalista, estariam emergindo na superfície através de aberturas nos pólos Norte e Sul. Os estadunidenses Raymond Bernard (bioquímico) e Ray Palmer (editor de uma revista sobre discos voadores), ficaram fascinados pela teoria do brasileiro, que o primeiro descobriu em 1957, ao folhear um livro de O. C. Huguenin, discípulo de Souza. A nova versão da Terra Oca foi difundida pelos EUA e pelo resto do mundo, consolidando uma nova vertente do ocultismo e da ufologia. Para mais detalhes, leia Agartha: Eubiose. A Terra Oca na ficção Os autores de ficção científica se interessaram pelo tema desde o século XIX, geralmente supondo que o mundo subterrâneo era habitado por dinossauros e outros animais extintos, seguindo a especulação de Marshall Gardner. Julio Verne escreveu Viagem ao Centro da Terra em 1864, no qual seus heróis atravessam, da Islândia à Itália, um mundo subterrâneo povoado por plesiossauros e humanóides pré-históricos. Verne teria se inspirado em Leslie, mas o que seu romance descreve não é precisamente o interior de uma "Terra Oca" e sim imensas cavernas subterrâneas, interligadas sob a superfície de toda a Europa, pelo menos. Em 1908, o escritor Willis George Emerson publicou o romance The Smoky God, or A Voyage Journey to the Inner Earth, apresentando-o como relato de um marinheiro norueguês chamado Olaf Jansen, residente de Glendale, Califórnia, que aos 99 anos, perto de morrer, lhe teria revelado sua história fantástica. Segundo o relato, a chalupa de Jansen teria velejado através da abertura no pólo Norte e ele teria convivido dois anos com os habitantes do mundo subterrâneo, que teriam 3,6 metros de altura e cuja capital seria o Jardim do Éden original, iluminado por um "Sol fumacento". Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875-1950), criador de Tarzã, escreveu a partir de 1914 uma série de romances passados no interior da Terra Oca, um mundo que ele chamou de Pellucidar. Nesses romances, a Terra é uma concha oca com Pellucidar em sua superfície interna, acessível através de uma passagem nos pólos - embora seus heróis a descubram por meio de uma "toupeira de ferro" (iron mole) que escava um túnel de 800 km. Pellucidar é iluminado por um sol interior, suspenso no centro da esfera oca. Referências *Ana Luiza Barbosa de Oliveira, "Terra Oca" http://www.ceticismoaberto.com/fortianismo/terraoca.htm *Duane Griffin, "Que Curiosidade na Estrutura: A Terra Oca na Ciência" http://www.ceticismoaberto.com/ciencia/terraoca_ciencia.htm *Lee Krystek, "The Hollow Earth" http://www.unmuseum.org/hollow.htm *Donald E. Simanek, "Turning the Universe Inside-Out" http://www.lhup.edu/~dsimanek/hollow/morrow.htm *Ed Sandifer, "How Euler Did It: Euler and the Hollow Earth: Fact or Fiction?" http://www.maa.org/editorial/euler/how%20euler%20did%20it%2042%20hollow%20earth.pdf *Willis George Emerson, The Smoky God http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/etext02/smoky10.txt *Wikipedia (em inglês): Structure of the Earth http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_core#Historical_development_of_alternative_conceptions *Wikipedia (em inglês): Pellucidar http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pellucidar *Answers.com: Hollow Earth http://www.answers.com/topic/hollow-earth Veja também Geocosmos Agartha Pellucidar Category:Mitos cosmológicos